Talk:Parado
Am I the only that thinks Parad will later become Kamen Rider Paradox. The reason I believe this is because his motto is "Life is like a puzzle game" He is described as "Full of Paradox" and even his name is similar to Paradox. AmiiboPower (talk) 23:43, November 20, 2016 (UTC)AmiiboPower :I'm the first person who think of it. Lockhqu (talk) 23:52, November 20, 2016 (UTC)LockhquLockhqu (talk) 23:52, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ::This belongs on RangerCrew or RangerBoard. Talk pages are for wiki editing. Parad's relation to Emu Hey guys, since one of the new episodes is called "Paradox of a Fallen M", do you think Parad is somehow related to Emu? I know this is speculation, but I just wanted to see what others think about that idea here. If Parad turns out to actually be some kind of Dark M, I really would like him to be the second Genm even more now to complete the cycle, though he'll still be Paradox at the same time of course. Try thinking of Dark Ghost and Extremer for this situation: same guy, two different Rider identities. I really hope Parad can become the next Genm if Kuruto gets what he deserves in the next episodes, as well as outliving his usefulness to Parad. AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 15:07, December 27, 2016 (UTC) You can check two links right above you for that. Shortly, with having level 50s running around, probably there will be no Genms in the future. User:Suminoma 17:09, December 27, 2016 (UTC) That kinda stinks honestly. I still hopes that even if Kuruto croaks in the end, someone else can take up the Rider identity of Genm, even if it's just for a movie, if not the main series. But then again, Genm level 50 with the Gashat Gear Duel sounds kinda interesting now that I think about it. AlexTheUltimateInovator97 (talk) 09:10, December 28, 2016 (UTC) It's been revealed(I think?) that Parad is the first Bugster, born from Patient Zero(Emu Hojo). It's a bit weird how some of the elements of Emu Hojo's Rider Form tied to Kamen Rider Kuuga's, but this is getting stranger with yet another tie-in to the story of that series: Emu and Parad share a connection similar to Yuusuke Godai and N-Daguva-Zeba. That Old Joke Obligatory "pair o' docs" joke reference. ("What's a 'paradox'?" "Two people with Ph.D.'s." https://youtu.be/LFmNhkv-qDI?t=7m21s) Does it deserve a mention? This is a doctor-based season, and Para-DX is two…"people(?)", so…pair o' docs? —BioniclesaurKing4t2 - "Hello, I'm the Doctor. 03:44, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Parad Video Game Genres Since all bugsters come from game data, is probable that Parad to. I guess that he is from a Puzzle game, his personality is don't seens to match whit whit any other (beside platform), for example, Graphite is from a hunting game, so he is violent as any monster from they game and fight hunger like any player from that game, Popi is energetic and sly bugster from a game that don't involves fight or combat, as her is a harmless and non-fighting. But Parad is..... OK he is not violent like Graphite, Revol and Motor (games that involves combat or violence), he is cheerful and fun-loving in a dark way, so more colorful games like the classical platform or puzzle seans to fit beater. Right? --Dragonempeorslayer (talk) 20:16, January 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'm going to have to refer you to Nbajammer's comment above. This is merely speculation. Same goes for everyone who commented on "Parad's relation to Emu" Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 16:14, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Parad's Weapon Why am I getting the feeling that the Gaschacon Parablagun's grip is going to be a redeco of the Gashacon Sword's hilt?Legognocchi101 (talk) 20:57, February 25, 2017 (UTC) Have Ex-Aid's Stats Be In Parad's page Parad was revealed to be Genesis Gamer M who possessed Emu Hojo's Body. I'm sure possessions count (for example the Taros) and he was technically Ex-Aid while possessing Emu's body. Star Nguyen (talk) 14:47, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Execept that the M that was Ex-Aid was never Parad. It was an echo because of Emu's link to Parad that was a two way thing. Emu gained mannerisms of Parad and vice-versa as shown in the episode. Ryousha (talk) 22:53, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :Unless you mean the possession in Episode 19, then yeah. Ryousha (talk) 04:14, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Standby Announcements Since Parad's level 99 has the looping standby, should his level 50 forms also have them? Factual Frost (talk) 12:20, May 1, 2017 (UTC) Why Is He Called Parado? Why is he called Parado? His name is Parad or Palad. Or is it a romanization because give me evidence. Star Nguyen (talk) 22:36, June 8, 2017 (UTC) :We don't owe you evidence, if you want to dispute it then it is on you to prove us wrong. However, had you checked the Style Guide, you would have your answer.